


A Dream is a Wish

by Ohsweettommo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Chris Kendall - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan is not on fire - Freeform, Dan!Cinderella, M/M, Male Cinderella, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phan fairytale, Phan!Cinderella, Phil Lester - Freeform, Prince!Phil, amazing phil - Freeform, cinderella story, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsweettommo/pseuds/Ohsweettommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a young boy called Dan. He had two parents and the best life you could imagine for a child or even yourself. </p><p>That was, </p><p>until he turned 10.<br/>**********************<br/>Or a Cinderella story (Grimm Brothers version of course) for Dan and Phil with more added to it to make it Dan and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you read too many Grimm fairytales. Enjoy :)

There once was a young boy called Dan. He had two parents and the best life you could imagine for a child or even yourself. 

That was, 

until he turned 10. 

********************

The year Dan turned ten was the year everything changed. 

Dan and his father had always been very close, as they were very close in personality and looks. Dan had always been able to trust his father with anything and everything under the stars. The two were especially bonded due Dan’s mother’s long absences. She was an ambassador for the King so she was always away on business. The fact that she was always in other countries doing business and making deals meant she was rarely at home sometimes. Dan knew she tried to be at home as much as she could but it was still hard when the demanding king always stole her away from him. He knew he was supposed to like the king and he knew the king was really nice and he was a great ruler, but he was also still a selfish child who loved and missed his mother. 

 

One day while Dan’s mother was away on business for the king, his father fell ill. Dan and the house servant tried everything they knew to do to make him well again. Nothing would work. Dan’s father refused to see the kingdom’s doctor. They didn’t know what to do anymore. There was nothing left to try. 

Dan’s mother returned just days before his father died. Dan had refused to leave his father’s side for at least a week other than to use the bathroom. He hadn’t eaten, slept, or done anything really. He stayed and prayed and talked to his father. He didn’t even greet his mother when she returned. 

Dan’s father must have known it was time to go for he woke Dan up from his sleep by his bed. He knew he needed to tell Dan something very important because an awful change would come. 

“Dan. Dan. I need to tell you something. My time is coming.”

“Father no. Just hold on a little longer. I’ve got a new medicine on the way. I know this one must work.”

“Dan it doesn’t work like that. I wish it did, but it doesn’t.” he rasped out. 

“Father don’t. I need you!” Dan cried out. 

“Dan. It is very important that you always remember to stay kind, brave, and loving. Things will not always be as perfect as they were, and not everyone is as kind as you. But don’t let that stop you. There will always be a need for loving people. I love you, Daniel. Never ever forget that.” His father whispered out. 

“Father please!” Dan sobbed. 

“Now go get your mother my dear child.” 

“Father I love you. Please don’t leave me.” 

“Go my son. I don’t have much time.” 

Dan hugged his father one last time and ran out of the room to get his mother. He went to his room and laid on his bed and sobbed. 

What would he do now that his father is gone? Who would stay with him during his mother’s leaves? He’s still just a young child. Would he get sent away to a strange family and left alone by his mother? How much would his life change without his dear father? 

Dan thought of every scenario possible.

Except the one that actually happened…. 

 

Dan’s father had passed during the month of January and his mother had already remarried by October. Dan couldn’t believe it. 

He was, however, excited about the fact he was getting two new stepbrothers to play with. They were named Chris and PJ. They were right around his age too. PJ was twelve and Chris was eleven just like him. 

Everyone was so nice for about a year. 

It all changed once Dan’s mother passed away while on business. Her carriage became disconnected and fell off a cliff and crashed going around a mountain. They were all still left with the wealth she’d been earning by working for the king. Not that Dan got any of it. His stepfather had been becoming more and more cruel towards Dan while his mother was gone on business. 

Dan received only the scraps of food left after his stepfathers and brothers ate. He was forced to do all of the cooking and cleaning and since Chris and PJ no longer wanted to share a room, Dan was kicked out of his and given a place in the attic for his few belongings he was allowed to keep. 

The problem with the attic was that it was generally too cold to sleep in for most of the year because the room refused to warm up at all. Dan was forced to sleep by the dying embers of the fire to preserve any warmth he had as he only had a thin sheet to sleep with along with his tattered and worn out clothes. 

Seeing as Dan was only thirteen at the time and he was quite lonely and sad, he decided to give himself an oh so clever nickname. He called himself Dan is Not on Fire in his head because he slept so close to the embers, that he could easily just catch fire in his sleep. Not that he cared if it happened. He was so sad and depressed anything would be a great way out of this life. He didn’t want to die per say, he was just very okay with it. 

This kept on as the boys got older. Dan’s conditions got worse and worse as no one in the house cared for him or loved him. He stayed true to the word he gave his father. Dan remained just as caring and loving as ever, even if he was very sad. 

 

Many more years passed and it was time for the Amazing Phil to choose a mate so he could take his elderly father’s place as king. 

The King had brought in many other princes and princesses and none of them had stolen the heart of the difficult Prince Philip. 

It got the point the king was so desperate to find a mate for his son that he finally agreed to let him have a grand feast and party lasting for three days so he could meet all of the eligible people of the kingdom. There was no law stating the Prince had to marry someone else of royalty, though it was what was preferred. Prince Phil had wanted to marry for love though so that’s what the King allowed him to do. Happiness was more important for the kingdom than expanding the boundaries and power of the it. 

Invitations were sent out and announcements were made. The party was prepared and everyone was invited, for why should they only allow the eligible to party and have fun. 

Everyone was given a few days to prepare for the grand party. They all wanted to impress the Amazing Prince Phil in the hopes he would help them out or choose them or their child for his future mate. Grand gowns and suits were prepared as the entirety of the people gossiped over what kind of person the Prince was looking for. 

Dan’s stepfather had heard the news and wanted both Chris and PJ to attend in the hopes of becoming royalty. Dan was forced to sew and create new and grand suits for both boys as he was informed that he himself would not be attending because there was too much work to be done apparently. According to Dan’s stepfather he had been slacking off lately and needed to do twice the work to be able to go incase either Chris or PJ was picked so the house looked nice when the Prince arrived. 

Dan had secretly been staying up all night to get work done as well as prepare a grand outfit for himself. It was only a few moments before his stepfather and stepbrothers were about to leave, and Dan ran down the stairs in is nice outfit and asked about going since it was all done. 

“Stepfather! I finished and I even have an outfit prepared. May I please go?” Dan asked as he jumped down the last few stairs. 

“Oh dear child. How crazy you must be to think that clothing is appropriate and acceptable for a feast by the prince. Not to mention you forgot to clean out the ashes and pick the lentils from them.” His stepfather cackled out as he dumped a large bowl of the lentils into the ashes. “Your hair would never be seen as presentable as who wants a twenty-year-old man with curly and ashy hair like you have. And your face is as dirty as your hands. Did you even wash? Why that’s disgusting. Maybe next time you’ll be able to go.”

Dan’s face fell as he heard those words and got to work picking out the lentils. As soon as the other men left he whistled his song to the birds so they could and would come help him. 

That got finished and Dan looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the boy he was ten years ago before everything changed and he began to cry. He wanted to go back to when everything was perfect. As the tears rolled down his cheek the dirt and ash he saw his face change back to the dirty twenty-year-old man he was currently. He ran his hands through his curly hair and pulled on it hoping it would just change to something better. 

But alas of course it didn’t change. 

Dan broke down into a sob and ran to his father’s grave to try and find some comfort in the familiar area and the slight presence of his father. 

Daniel asked his father to forgive him for being so sad and for getting jealous of his stepbrothers for getting to go out and have fun. That’s all he wanted. He didn’t know or care about this oh so Amazing Prince Phil. Phil’s father was the reason Dan’s life was like this and his mother was dead. 

Dan looked to the hazel tree and knew it was a chance but he still said 

“Shiver and quiver, little tree, silver and gold throw down over me.” 

The little bird in the tree threw down a beautiful suit of the purest black with silver interlaced in the jacket and shirt of the whitest white with golden thread interlaced. 

Dan put on the suit and his skin became cleaner than clean and his hair was straighter than he knew it could ever be. He felt amazing. He thanked the tree and ran to the palace to join in on the festivities. 

He entered through a back way and ran into, literally, a very handsome man with the most amazing bright blue/green eyes. 

“Oh I am so sorry!” Dan says sheepishly as he blushes and bows his head. 

“Oh its quite okay. Don’t worry about it.” The mystery man said chipperly. “Wait… Why do you look so ashamed and scared?” 

“Oh I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry!” Dan exclaimed as he looked up and then knelt down. He hadn’t even heard what the amazing man had told him. 

The man reached down to lift Dan’s head so he could actually see him and Dan flinched away, thinking he was going to be punished as he was at home. 

“Sir I don’t want to hurt you.” The man said quietly. “Please stand back up and look at me so I and see your face. You look to be quite nice.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Dan almost cried out as he stood again and looked at the guy. He had tears of terror in his eyes. “I – I just wanted to come out and have a good time tonight. Its been so long since I’ve had good fun. But I see it wasn’t a good idea. I’ll be on my way.” He turns to leave and the man grabs his arm to get him to stay. 

“No don’t! I don’t even know your name and you’ve haven’t even seen the party!” 

“I’ve already intruded and I’m not supposed to be here and I’ve ruined your night by being here. I’m so sorry.” Dan tried to run away once again but the man just pulled him back and accidently into his arms. 

“Hi!” the man giggled. Dan just stared back with terror in his eyes. Dan closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. “I’m Phil.” 

Dan opened one of his eyes to look at him. “Daniel.” He whispered out. 

Phil made sure Daniel was standing securely on the ground and took a step back. “Wow” he said lightly. 

Dan looked down at himself with fear and asked what. 

“You just look so amazing and attractive.” 

“You are still talking to me right?” 

“Yes of course.” Phil said. That was when Dan realized he looked nice instead of his normal ash covered self in rags. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Dan was able to get a slight smile on his face. 

“Well now that we’ve wasted plenty of time, let’s go to the actual party.” Phil suggested with a huge smile. Dan nodded and Phil took his hand and led him to where they could look out and see the whole thing. It was amazing. There were so many people talking and laughing, dancing and singing, and just having fun. It was the most magical thing Dan had ever seen. All of a sudden Dan realized how late it must be and he found the huge town clock. 11:30pm. 

“Oh no! Phil I am so sorry but I have to go to make it home before my family!” 

“But Daniel I’ve barely gotten to know you and this will continue for much longer tonight. Please stay!” Phil cried out. 

Dan shook his head and ran away. 

“But how will I find you with just your first name?” Phil whispered as he left.


End file.
